


Those Three Words

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Domestic, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Massages, Valentines Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: They met his own with a soft sense of fondness. He hummed. "Yes, Keith? What is it?"Like it was nothing, Keith spoke his mind. He spoke those three special words he'd never said to anyone else before like they were an unspoken yet obvious secret finally given acknowledgement.





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do a fic for Valentine's Day, but I did have a ton of time to sit down and write something  
> this was the result  
> plus this is my 69th voltron fic  
> niiiiiice   
> enjoy!

The Blade of Marmora base was exactly like the ones who lived there- completely quiet, with just enough of a chilled edge to it to make things slightly uncomfortable. The lights in all the common rooms were dimmed, as per curfew protocol. Hardly a soul was awake to conserve energy for any challenges that may come tomorrow.

Only two in the entire base were breaking that unspoken rule. Though they were lounging lazily on one bed, the lull of sleep had not yet overtaken their minds.

Though Keith was definitely getting there with his head resting in the simple comfort of Lotor's lap. The former prince of the Galra Empire's skillful fingers were finding use buried in the expanse of his partner's void-colored hair. He seemed to know just the right places to touch, just how hard to brush through a stubborn knot, to keep Keith suspended in this intoxicatingly sleepy, relaxed trance.

Keith dragged his gaze up to meet Lotor's. His lover's face was framed by wayward strands of smooth moon-white hair like a pearlescent masterpiece frame. His eyes were glazed over, lost in some interminable thought or other. His movements seemed to be the product of muscle memory. No thought was required for such a mindless late-night interaction.

To be honest, Keith had no idea what time it was at the moment. His muscles still felt like jelly from the mission he'd came back from earlier, but they didn't feel as bone-exhausted as they did before Lotor's gentle hands tended to them. While he tended to give Keith massages after particularly rough mission, this one was special. It was deeper and longer than any of his other massages had been.

At first he didn't know why. Lotor was happy to tell him when he actually thought to ask.

It was apparently Valentines' Day, and Lotor had heard about it from... somewhere. Thus he'd decided to treat Keith however he could. He didn't have much to give, but mere words wouldn't be able to properly express how grateful Keith was that he'd decided to do so. He accepted the wonderfully simple gifts with a tired graciousness, for he'd never really gotten anything on this holiday for all the years he'd experienced it.

He felt his heart swell and soar like a choiral spirit. In the late (or perhaps early) haze of night, his impulses took over. His vocal cords gave Lotor the only gift his tired frame could possibly give.

"Hey," he said with a pure smile and a soft voice, his usual guardedness lost on his fatigue-fogged mind. He reached up to tuck a long white strand of hair behind Lotor's ear. If he was in the mindset to be a bit more perceptive, Keith would have seen the light blush that came over Lotor's cheeks as soon as his ear was brushed.

Keith did notice how Lotor's eyes came back into focus, however. They met his own with a soft sense of fondness. He hummed. "Yes, Keith? What is it?"

Like it was nothing, Keith spoke his mind. He spoke those three special words he'd never said to anyone else before like they were an unspoken yet obvious secret finally given acknowledgement.

"I love you," he said quietly. Not out of shame, but out of necessity. He didn't want to break the quiet intimacy of the moment. "You know that by now, right?"

Lotor paused for a split moment. Barely enough to notice, and then he smiled back down at Keith.

And Lotor, not having previously been aware of the deeper feelings lurking under the surface until that very moment, responded in the only way he could think to do so.

"Of course I do, love."

The word felt strange on Lotor's tongue. It wasn't a word he'd said very often in his life, for it hadn't really provided many opportunities to do so. But that strangeness didn't make it feel any less... _right._

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
